User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Hey Rose! I just wanted to ask if it is okay for standard users to correct spellings in a page? I just did for the page 'Miele' it's season 6 section was full of mistakes I wonder who wrote that.... Fab Queen (talk) 10:18, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I do, but it could have been worse, atleast I still have my family, a lot of people were killed or lost. Yes but people are moving on in a way ^^. Hi Rose, I came here to ask something. Since I am a member of Project Episodes. So I will be tidying up the thing that is necessary especially S4 and S5 but I found out something weird about Winx Club - Episode 519 , If u visit it. it has a "plot" while the rest doesn't have any plot. So, whenever I edit it, should I combine it with synopsis/ leave it/ delete it? Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 04:04, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I feel kinda sad that they changed so suddenly but I kinda think Cherie goes well with Musa, as for Tecna well I am more upset, I think Digit suited her better. OK Rose.. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 04:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) OK, No Prob! Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 04:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Is it confirmed that the title for Winx Club - Episode 604 is the " A Tricky Adversary"? I asked this because the page Treants stated it in its Trivia. U shud have a look.. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 05:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it's not in Trivia but in "Season 6".. Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 05:46, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:44, November 7, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'll remove it... Harmee - Romi Dames ROCK! - Blog here! ♦ 07:45, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It's Greak's version of saying hi =.= --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm really stuffed. I had an interschool sports carnival. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ooh! Cool, what does it do? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:59, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I have to go for piano, but if you're still online when I get back, I can join chat. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose! Can I be a member of Project Characters? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 09:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah me neither, I hope they have a good reason for changing them. Yeah but who knows maybe Nickbow is just trying to make it up for us now. Yeah I understand that, but atleast they have brought us a brand new season. Thanks! I know that we'll all be busy for the new episodes :P! So, how are you? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:42, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, really ;)?! I don't even know what that is :P! But my guess is, I think it's a game? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 12:51, November 7, 2013 (UTC) How is your hedgehog btw? It sounds familiar, because I think my friends like to talk about it... Anyways, can you please unlock Roxy? Season 6 info ;) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:07, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It sounds familiar to me, probably because of my friends, they talk about Facebook games a lot :D! Anyways, can you please unlock Roxy? I want to fill in the Season 6 info ;) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:11, November 7, 2013 (UTC) So you're a Vietnamese right? This guy 13:15, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Nothing! Dipperfans 13:19, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for unlocking :). Feel free to protect/lock it again! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:20, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It's been fun :) Until now D: I feel sick! I drank my chocolate milk to fast, and I have stomach pain. I feel like it's a washing machine! Turning, turning, turning... D: -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC) She may be stressed, hedgehogs can get stressed when they are moved to a new home or when their diet is changed. Do you know what she ate before she came to live with you? do you like nick.Watera101 (talk) 02:28, November 8, 2013 (UTC)watera101 Hello there! I am Secretsmile and I had just recently joined this wikia. I was wondering if I could join your Characters Project? Secretsmile (talk) 03:31, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hiya Rose. How are you ^^? FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 4:09, November 8, 2013 Sorry I couldn't log in again after piano. We came home later than I expected. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:24, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe... Thank god it only lasts for 15 minutes :)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 08:51, November 8, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't the search bar picture. It's been like this since before Fatimah added it, a few hours before actually. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC) :)! By the way, the background of this Wiki changed, right? I was afraid something is wrong with my Netbook :P -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:44, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep, me too... Thank you for preventing me to shake my Netbook :P -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:50, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Looks like we all had the same case :D! But I think we can be sure that our devices are not broken now ^.^ -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:01, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe :D! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:14, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hibernating is dangerous...make sure the room is warm about 72 degrees 24/7 or she will try to hibernate. Farenheit, although I suppose you don't have to make it that warm, just make sure your room is warm or that she has a source of heat, if she hibernates she could get sick and die. Oh okay, well it's good that she is happy. Another storm? How curious. How cute ^^. Hai Yan is a pretty name, I wonder why they name storms. Thank you! Ah, yes I have already read it beforehand so I wouldn't do anything wrong. XD Although I do have a question, what is a stock art? I mean I know it's something that helps communicate outfits but can you elaborate on this a little more? Secretsmile (talk) 20:43, November 8, 2013 (UTC)Secretsmile Hello there Rose! I was wondering if you could unlock Thoren, Nex, Sally and Lynphea College articles. I would like to add in more details. :] Secretsmile (talk) 01:08, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Rose! Chat? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll tell you what I wanted to say later. Btw, what did you want to tell me on chat the other day? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:17, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, about the MediaWiki. Okie c: Good luck c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Btw, how far away is that gianormous Typhoon from the Philipines? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:30, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Really :c? I pray that you, your family and your bf are safe during this horrific storm. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I hope your hedgehog feels better after the storm passes. Poor thing :(! I hope that your bf makes it through the storm safely c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:39, November 9, 2013 (UTC) c: I'm glad she seems happy in her new home. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:50, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol. She sounds adorable! I wish I had a hedgehog <3 --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:56, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Aww, so sweet c: Nope, hedgehogs aren't familiar in Australia. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) She's fine. I just hope she won't be affected by the hot weather :c! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:12, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Me too. Apparently my country will have a bad cyclone season this year :c --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 10:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:28, November 9, 2013 (UTC) How are you ;)? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:45, November 9, 2013 (UTC) While editing :P? Is that even possible? Heheheh... :D So you keep a hedgehog as your pet? I've never seen one clearly, but I saw in the TVs. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Same goes with cats, I guess ;) And REALLY?! All those things? At the same time? How many hands do you have? 5, 10? And I have to admit though, that when I type "hedgehog" for pictures, they look cute (leave the red eyes out :P They are scary!) ;)! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 11:04, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Help Hi Rose! I need some help with my talkbox. FreakyMagic made me one, but I would like to make another one on my own. Can you help me? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 13:52, November 9, 2013 (UTC) So we will just get rid of the plot? I really liked how it was a short recap. On my first talkbox can you make the talk say "Hello! How are you?" I would also like to change the colors to be more like Bloom's Season 5 outfit (light pink, light blue) On my second talkbox, can you make the talk say "Can you help me? I have a question?" I would like my colors to be like Daphne's (turquoise, yellow, light green). I want my picture to be daphne (http://www.unadinoi-winx.com/fee/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/capture_090_30092013_085553_323.png). THank you so much for all your help! Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 14:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I doubt it's pretty than yours, my name actually means storm. Hmm, I get what you mean now. Ahaha, I'm the same when it comes to clothes! I'd prefer comfortable over fashionable but it doesn't hurt to dress up in awhile you know? ;D Thanks for unlocking them! :] Secretsmile (talk) 19:22, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Oh and I would also like to edit Darma. Would it be alright if you could unlock this too? Thanks! :] Secretsmile (talk) 21:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Rose. I was just wondering how you watch the Season 6 episodes? They've all been removed from Youtube e.e --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 00:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha ^.^... -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 01:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for making me a rollback :) -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty good ^^, just messing with a MediaWiki code :P! Guess I'm doing something wrong. Anyhow, how's your hedgehog, Rose? And have you gave her any name yet :3? FreakyMagicYour best nightmare Drop dead gorgeousFreaky just got fabulous 21:43, November 10, 2013 Yeah, I finally watched them! Originally I thought the links Fatimah gave me were fake because the site had advertisements everywhere! I didn't know what to click to watch the video @@ --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:41, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, I thought it was weird how Cloud Tower magically floated to Lynphea :P! I hate Nex! I hate him. I admire Roy for standing up to him. Lol! Did you see how Selina hid behind the Trix to protect herself from the Winx? Lol! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:44, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ikr! It's really weird how all of a sudden every new student is from Earth @@ Btw, I saw your hedgehog! She's adorable! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:49, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yep c: Omg, I wish I had a hedgehog... you're so lucky :D! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) My mum probably wouldn't let me :c --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 06:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC)